Te amo tanto, que lloro porque estés a mi lado
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "A veces llorar es la mejor solución para desahogarte. Dejar de ver a la persona que amas puede ser un completo dolor. Pero a veces, aunque debas de llorar, tienes que dejar de hacerlo, y ser fuerte por esa persona, por ambos de hecho... Eso hize yo..."


_**Hola chicos, aquí yo de nuevo con éste one-shot, espero que les guste.**_

_**Título: Te amo tanto, que lloro por que estés a mi lado.**_

_**Pareja: Shunice = ShunXAlice.**_

_**Rated: T.**_

_**Palabras: 3.747 contando el título y el "FIN".**_

_**Páginas: 15.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>"Llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti. Es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz... Que llueva tristeza al llorar, y que sacie la amargura su sed. Las lágrimas son el jabón, que limpia de penas tu piel..."-El Poema de la Lluvia Triste (Mago de Oz)<span>_

_**Te amo tanto, que lloro porque estés a mi lado**_

La noche era hermosa, a pesar de estar nevando le parecía cálido aunque seguía un poco frío. Se colocó un mechón detrás del oído alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, la luna parecía burlarse de ella, de sus sentimientos de tristeza, de todos los días y de todas las noches en que se la pasaba llorando. Por instinto empezó a derramar varias lágrimas de tristeza y dolor, estaba sola, sola y sin nadie a su lado, quería a su chico a su lado. No, ni siquiera parecía ser su chico. Ambos estaban en lugares diferentes del mundo, muy lejos el uno del otro, y era imposible que pareciera ser su chico con tanta distancia entre ellos. El viento empezó a soplar haciendo que sus rojizos cabellos ondulados empezaran a volar, mientras que sus orbes chocolates seguían mirando hacia la luna llena tan blanca y brillante como la noche en que se vieron por última vez…

"_-¡No te vayas por favor!-Le había rogado entre varias lágrimas viéndolo salir por ese bosque cerca de su casa."_

_Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó con sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo. Su miraba denotaba tristeza y dolor-"Alice…-Susurró con una voz cansada-Te prometo que regresaré –"_

… Eso fue lo que le dijo por última vez hace un año cuando tuvo que irse por sus estudios, él en Japón y ella en Moscú. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos cayendo al suelo de rodillas, no podía seguir reprimiendo todas esas lágrimas que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Alice deja de llorar-Le intentaba de animar su fiel amigo Hydranoid, al menos, como siempre lo intentaba-Él te prometió que regresaría, y si hay algo que conocemos sobre Shun Kazami, es que él jamás rompe una promesa –

-Tranquila amiga-La segunda voz era de Skyress, que al igual que Hydranoid, había estado intentando consolarla mientras Shun no estaba-Él regresará, conozco bien a Shun –

Él había dejado a Skyress con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola, después de todo, ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Por lo menos Skyress y Hydranoid si tenían una buena relación, ambos compartían la misma felicidad que sus compañeros, pero desde que Shun se marchó, nada volvió a ser igual. Ni siquiera la relación de ellos estaba tan feliz como debería.

**.**

Volvió a abrir los ojos topándose con esa escena tan terrible y desgarradora, ese no era su trabajo, y no debería serlo. Él no debía matar gente inocente, él no debía participar en una guerra, eso era trabajo de los militares. Pero así era. Estaba participando en una maldita e interminable guerra que hacía que todo se manchara de sangre, sangre inocente y que no se debería derramar. Sabía que al querer ser policía tenía que matar, pero no pensó que tendría que participar en una guerra, volvió a pensar que eso era trabajo de los militares, no de los policías. Siguió mirando esa escena con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, con el sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo y por su frente haciendo que sus oscuros cabellos permanecieran adheridos a su piel. Sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaban esa pistola con que había matado a tantos en todos esos días de angustia y sangre. Todos los gritos, súplicas, piedad y amenazas seguían resonando dentro de su mente. Todas las escenas de muerte seguían pasando por su cabeza como una película. El olor a pudrición por los cadáveres seguía intacto y no se iba con facilidad. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con Alice…

_Alice…_

La última escena que tuvo con ella la recordaba perfectamente. Ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y sentada sobre el pasto cubierto de nieve mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros, él con los ojos cerrados y acostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su chica, Skyress sobre el hombro derecho de la pelinaranja, y Hydranoid sobre el brazo derecho del pelinegro; todos felices y sonriendo, esa escena, ese recuerdo, era lo único que le permitía seguir con vida después de todo. Pudo colocar una leve y débil sonrisa manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. La imagen de la doble pareja felices se rompió de repente como si hubiesen roto una foto en su cuadro. Esa hermosa imagen en su cabeza fue reemplazada por las imágenes de todas las personas que él asesinó con sus propias manos. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a las personas que tenía en frente, un niño de no más 8 años que cargaba a un bebé de más o menos 1 año, ambos eran protegidos por el que parecía ser su padre.

-¡No les hagas nada, por lo menos mátame a mí! –

Se quedó allí, solo parado en el suelo y todo asustado. No podía seguir. No podía continuar. No podía matar a más gente, eso iba en contra de sus principios, en contra de su voluntad, pero eran órdenes las que seguía. Probablemente, sus padres y su abuelo se estarían retorciendo en sus tumbas por todo el dolor, sufrimiento, y muertes que estaba causando. Entreabrió los labios susurrando un muy poco audible _"Lo siento"_, y bajó su arma lentamente, no iba a seguir con esa masacre. Pero…

_*¡BAM!*_

… El olor a pólvora por el disparo llegó a su nariz y sus ojos quedaron aún más abiertos por el miedo, el rastro de la sangre de esas tres personas tapizó el suelo y la pared de esa casa casi cayéndose a escombros, pero varias gotas de sangre terminaron en su rostro, haciendo que su mente se nublara y que perdiera todo rastro de su juicio. Aunque. Después de todos los días de esa interminable y maldita guerra, ya no había quedado rastro alguno de su juicio. Él no disparó el arma, no había sido él, pero entonces…

-¿Se ha acobardado tan rápido taichou? –

Esa voz se le hacía repulsivamente conocida, esa persona no solo era molesta, sino también sanguinaria y maligna. Miró al que le habló y vio que, efectivamente, esa persona tenía la mano alzada con su arma en dirección a los que eran los dos niños y el hombre que los protegía. Esa sonrisa curva en sus labios que se veía aterradora, le empezó a asustar.

-Pero qué desperdicio de sus ojos de halcón –

Y es que así era él, tenía buena puntería, siempre había sido así. Pero su buena puntería fallaba cuando se trataba del olor de la sangre y de los cadáveres de esa guerra, pues ese olor era tan fuerte que penetraba hasta lo más dentro de su ser y hacía que su cerebro quedara embotado. Aquel hombre salió de esa nueva y horrible escena dejándolo completamente asqueado y horrorizado, se llevó la mano a la boca y cayó al suelo expulsando lo que amenazaba por salir desde hace bastante rato. Sentía repulsión, asco, completo terror a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero se tenía que acostumbrar, porque esa guerra no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

**.**

Pasó otra página del álbum, estaban los dos comiendo un helado en el parque de Japón al que siempre iban. Pasó otra página, era durante la navidad y ambos estaban en Moscú debajo del árbol en donde siempre se sentaban. Pasó otra página de nuevo, la foto estaba suelta, eran los dos bailando en los 15 años de ella, el día en que se declararon; volteó la foto y en la esquina inferior estaba escrita una frase que no borraría jamás, ni de la foto, ni de su corazón _"De Shun Kazami para Alice Kazami, porque nuestro amor es tan grande que nada romperá nuestro lazo amoroso. Te amo…"_. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó sobre el lugar en donde estaba su amado.

-Alice… Él regresará, te lo juro…-Le dijo su amiga Ventus.

Ella solo siguió llorando desconsoladamente, como quería que estuviera allí con ella, lo amaba como nada en el mundo. Sin él, no sabía cómo respirar; sin él, no sabía cómo ser feliz; sin él, no sabía cómo sonreír; sin él… No sabía cómo estar viva. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, ya que si algo le pasara a él, ella no tendría razones para seguir viviendo.

**.**

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada a su alrededor, solo oscuridad, oscuridad que lo envolvía cada vez más. Una gota cayó del cielo hacia el suelo, una gota que causó un muy leve movimiento del agua en donde estaba parado, sus pies se estaban mojando por el agua congelada; _congelada_, como lo estaba su corazón después de matar a tanta gente. Notó cómo el agua empezó a teñirse de rojo, era imposible, su consistencia, esa consistencia parecía a la de la sangre. Retrocedió unos pasos asustado por todo lo que ocurría. Pudo escuchar, por un momento, todos los gritos de la gente inocente que estaba y había muerto en sus manos; _sus manos_… Miró sus manos, estaba aterrado, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre; las sacudía un millón de veces pero la sangre parecía seguir aumentando. Varias manos salieron del agua rojiza y lo fueron jalando hacia el fondo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar por su vida, no pudo hacer más que gritar por dejar sola a Alice…

"_-¡ALIIIIIICE…!-Gritó a todo pulmón intentando que le escuchara, en donde quiera que estuviera."_

Abrió los ojos sudando frío, se sentó de golpe haciendo que varios mechones de su cabello se adhirieran a su frente. Se pasó el brazo intentando secarse la cara con la manga de la camisa para luego retirarse varios mechones oscuros de la cara. Genial, otro día en el que no podría dormir durante toda la noche, no era de esperarse, después de todo no merecía descansar. Quizás, solo quizás, si no dormía, mañana moriría. Y es que eso era lo que quería. Quería morir y pagar por todo el mal que había causado, se recostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos, esperando a que mañana muriese.

"_No puedes morir…"_

Le dijo una voz dentro de sí mismo

"… _No puedes dejar a Alice sola…"_

Le volvió a decir a lo que él abrió sus orbes topacios que estaban opacos.

"… _No puedes abandonar a la chica que amas…"_

Le volvió a decir, a lo que él solo volvió a cerrar los ojos solo que con el seño fruncido y sudando frío.

"… _¿O tal vez sí?…"_

**.**

Otro típico desayuno en su triste y aburrida existencia, lo extrañaba, anhelaba tenerlo cerca, quería que su chico estuviera allí con ella. Deseaba tanto sus besos. Deseaba tanto sus caricias. Deseaba tanto que cuando ella no podía dormir, él inmediatamente llegaba y se acostaba a su lado haciéndole compañía. Extrañaba a su Shun. Miró hacia su lado derecho, allí yacía un cuchillo que la estaba tentando. Estiró su brazo poco a poco tomando el objeto punzocortante entre sus manos, poco a poco lo fue acercando hacia su cuello con una sonrisa en el rostro y las lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes chocolates. Ya estaba a punto de hacerse un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para acabar con su vida, pero…

-¡Alice!-Gritaron los dos Bakugan que inmediatamente le quitaron el cuchillo.

-¡¿Estás loca?, ¿Acaso quieres que Shun llegue y vea tu cadáver?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres Alice?, MALDITA SEA RESPONDE!-Le gritaba Hydranoid.

Alice empezó a llorar con las manos tapando su rostro-No quiero morir… *Sniff*… Demo… ¡Demo!… ¡ES QUE LO EXTRAÑO TANTOOOO…! –

-Alice…-Susurró su amiga Ventus y se acercó a ella posándose sobre su hombro-Tranquila, deja de llorar –

Pero por más que se lo pidieran, ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, lo extrañaba demasiado…

**.**

Otro día, era otro día en esa absurda, sanguinaria y maldita guerra. Otro día de su patética vida. Soltó un suspiro mirando el cielo como si éste tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que el viento movía esa capa blanca sobre su cabeza con la que se cubría durante las noches, y sus oscuros cabellos, al mismo compás que ocurría en Moscú. _Moscú…_ El hogar de Alice… De su Alice… Apretó los puños con furia, ya no lo soportaba más. Abrió los ojos con la mirada más decidida que jamás había tenido y con el seño fruncido, tenía la respuesta a su problema, e iba a estar dispuesto a cometerlo. Fue deslizando su mano hasta su cinturón, en donde reposaba su arma, aquella arma que asesinó a tanta gente inocente. La tomó, y la situó bajo su mentón, tragó saliva pero sonrió. Estaba listo para morir. Ya iba a apretar el gatillo, pero…

-¡Detente!-Le gritó una voz muy conocida que inmediatamente le quitó la pistola de la mano.

-Mas… Querade…-Susurró, pero no se escuchó.

-¡¿Estás loco?, ¿Acaso quieres que cuando todo esto acabe le diga a mi hermana que su novio se suicidó?, ¿Eso quieres Shun?, MALDICIÓN RESPÓNDEME!-Le gritó el que se supone era su amigo, su cuñado de hecho.

-Y-yo… E-es que… Yo… Yo no…-La voz a penas y le salía-Yo no quiero morir, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer –

El rubio, furioso, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa-¡Ya estoy arto, por qué estás tan tranquilo sabiendo que podías morir!… ¡SABIENDO QUE AL MORIR NO VOLVERÁS A VER A ALICE, MALDITO!-Le miró directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos ámbares de él, y notó que estaban más perdidos y cansados que nunca, sin ese brillo lleno de esperanza característico de los peleadores. Frunció el seño entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué te pasó…? –

Lo soltó de nuevo y él cayó al suelo sentado con la cabeza gacha-¿Por qué los matamos?, ¿Por qué matamos a gente inocente?, ¿A la que se supone y debemos proteger? –

Se calma un poco-No lo hacemos porque queremos, lo hacemos porque nos lo ordenaron… –

-Demo… –

Masquerade solo suspira y saca un reloj de su bolsillo-No digas nada más…-El ojiámbar alza la vista confuso-Mantén la mente fría ¿Recuerdas? –

Volvió a bajar la cabeza-¿Qué haremos? –

-Seguir con la rutina-Le respondió todavía mirando el reloj.

-¿Podrías siquiera esperar… 30 segundos…? –

-30 segundos serán –

30 segundos fue lo que pidió, 30 segundos para poder respirar un momento, 30 segundos para descansar de esa masacre que estaban viviendo, 30 segundos para poder pensar y calmarse, 30 segundos era lo único que pedía… La carpa en donde dormían quedó en absoluto silencio, tanto que el único sonido que se podía escuchar no era otro que el del segundero marcando cada segundo que pasaba. _*Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…*_, el tiempo parecía estar pasando lo más lento posible. Pasaron 15 segundos, 15 segundos en los que se empezaron a escuchar los disparos y el sol empezó a aparecer iluminando una parte del pequeño refugio que ambos compartían. Masquerade seguía parado mirando el reloj en sus manos, mientras que Shun se quedaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro con los codos sobre sus rodillas. Al final, terminaron de pasar los otros 15 segundos; Masquerade suspiró cerrando los ojos y volvió a guardar el reloj en su bolsillo, abrió los ojos mirando al pelinegro que seguía en la misma posición desde hace un rato, y se le acercó.

-Ya pasaron 30 segundos –

-Lo sé-Respondió cansinamente levantándose del suelo.

-Vamos…-Dijo él extendiéndole su arma.

Se quedó mirando el objeto con que quería arrebatarse la vida y lo tomó con una expresión seria y los ojos cerrado-Hai…-Abrió los ojos de nuevo con el seño fruncido-Hora de irnos… –

**.**

Suspiró de nuevo mirando la nieve caer y cómo su aliento era capaz de hacerse visible por el clima frío. Estaba en el pórtico de su casa mirando el paisaje, como era de costumbre. Pasaron 10 meses más desde que ese año comenzó, lo extrañaba aún más, y ya perdió las esperanzas de que su amado regresara. Unos pequeños golpecitos se escucharon. Giró un poco su cabeza y vio al pequeño niño pelinaranja de 1 año, a ese pequeño niño pelinaranja de piel levemente morena y ojos dorados. _Dorados_. Como los de él. Miró al bebé que se encontró haciendo burbujitas con su saliva, cosa que la enterneció. Se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó dándole una sonrisa, el pequeño sonrió y miró hacia el mismo paisaje que veía su madre, alzó su manita y señaló hacia adelante…

-¿Api…? –

Le preguntó con tanta inocencia, que hizo que por un mínimo minuto se sintiera mejor-Todavía no ha llegado, hay que esperar un poco más –

En eso, llegaron los dos Bakugan con una tercera esfera: Una Darkus, solo que más pequeña que ambos-Lo sentimos, se despertó y salió de su cuna –

Ella solo les sonrió-Tranquilos…-Regresó su vista hacia el paisaje-No importa –

Soltó otro suspiro alzando su vista hacia la luna llena, cómo anhelaba a su Shun. Por unos minutos pudo escuchar – como era de costumbre desde hace un año – esa voz tranquila y seria de su novio. Varias lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus orbes castaños, pero pensó… Que ya lloró lo suficiente. Debía quedarse tranquila y esperar pacientemente a que llegara. Después de todo, a su Shun no le gustaría verla llorando. Escuchó unos pasos sobre la fría nieve, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, siguió escuchando los pasos, se acercaban hacia la casa. Vio una silueta que se acercaba, daba un paso, seguido de otro, otro paso, paso, paso, paso. Se paró frente a la casa. Pudo ver perfectamente bien que estaba vestido con el que se supone que era su uniforme: un traje completamente negro con pocos detalles blancos, zapatos negros, una gabardina blanca sobre el traje, su gorra negra la tenía en su mano y la pistola descansaba en su cinturón. Sonrió, pero notó sus ojos estaban algo cambiados, sin brillo, algo faltaba, algo, pero no sabía qué; y tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo ellos, estaba cambiado, eso sí, pero allí estaba él, allí, frente a ella.

Con una voz amable y cariñosa le dijo:-Oficial Kazami… ¿Qué le trae a Moscú? –

-Solamente le digo, señorita Gehabich… Que he vuelto…-La comisura de sus labios se fueron curvando levemente hacia arriba, formando una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Si… Lo noté…-El viento empezó a soplar, y vio cómo los oscuros cabellos de su amado habían crecido un poco. Con paso decidido se le fue acercando, hasta pararse al frente de él colocándole la mano en la mejilla-Te extrañé… Y mucho… –

-Yo también, y más de lo que crees-Tomó la mano de Alice y la besó con suavidad-Mi querida Alice…-Cayó al suelo de rodillas con una sonrisa más propia de él-No sabes cuánto te extrañé… Me hacías tanta falta en el infierno allí vivido… Estaba vivo, pero sentía… Me sentía tan… De una forma tan inexplicable, que llegué a pensar que estaba muerto… –

Ella sonrió aún más y se arrodilló al frente de él acariciándole sus oscuros cabellos-Explícate –

La explicación empezó, con miradas serias y aún más perdidas que nunca. Con tristezas jamás imaginadas. Y con Shun sentado sobre las piernas de Alice, como siempre había sido cuando salían a ese frío manto blanco-Así que… Eso pasó…-Concluyó con la mirada perdida en el cielo, miró sus manos, estaban sudorosas y pálidas, con sus dedos temblando ligeramente y un poco curvados hacia arriba-Demo… Todavía siento… Que mis manos están, manchadas de sangre –

Volvió a bajar sus manos sintiendo que Alice le acariciaba el rostro-Cierra los ojos –

Hizo lo que le pidió dejándose llevar por esas relajantes caricias. Pudo notar cómo Alice delineaba su rostro, subiendo hasta sus ojos también delineando su perfil-Tranquilo… Sé que te duele, te duele mucho… ¿No?… –

Shun solo asintió y entreabrió los ojos mirando a su novia-Dime algo –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-¿Qué tanto me amas?-Su voz sonaba cansada, terriblemente cansada.

-Más que mi propia vida –

-Estamos iguales, demo…-Empezó a dudar-¿Hasta dónde me seguirías? –

-Si es necesario, solo por seguirte amando, hasta el fin del mundo-Sonrió tiernamente.

Shun también sonrió-Yo te seguiría, solo por amarte, incluso hasta el infierno –

Alice rió un poco-¿A qué se debe éste interrogatorio? –

-Porque…-Se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro-Alice Gehabich, mi dulce Alice Gehabich…-Abrió la caja-¿Te gustaría, casarte conmigo? –

Alice estaba que no se lo podía creer, no solo había regresado, le había pedido que se casara con él, simplemente no podía ser posible. Sabía que Shun podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, eso lo vio hace un año el día en que se fue…

_**.-.**_

"_-¡No te vayas por favor!-Le había rogado entre varias lágrimas viéndolo salir por ese bosque cerca de su casa."_

_Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó con sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo. Su miraba denotaba tristeza y dolor-"Alice…-Susurró con una voz cansada-Te prometo que regresaré –"_

"_-Tú…-Volvió a empezar a llorar-¡No puedes dejarnos a Marakoshin y a mí! –"_

_El pequeño bebé todo abrigado, que tenía entre sus brazos empezó a llorar, eso le dolió en el corazón-"Lo sé… Por eso te prometo, no, te juro por mi vida, que regresaré… –"_

_Iba enserio, porque como para que jurara con su vida, el asunto era demasiado en serio-"Shun…-Cerró los ojo sonriendo levemente y secándose las lágrimas-Júrame que no morirás, y que regresarás lo más pronto posible –"_

_Sonrió y se acercó hacia ella dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios-"Te lo juro –"_

_El pequeño seguía llorando en brazos de su madre, pero recibió una caricia en la cabeza de parte de su padre-"Si yo no llego y tú has crecido, cuida de tu madre-Sonrió-¿De acuerdo campeón? –"_

_**.-.**_

… Simplemente, ese momento le pareció muy tierno. Con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos marrones, se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido y, dándole un beso en los labios, le dijo:-¡Claro que quiero Shun, claro que quiero casarme contigo! –

Ambos se miraron, con el bebé al lado de ellos haciendo burbujitas de saliva. Sonrieron, el pequeño era tan tierno. Alzó du mirada topacio un poco y señaló con su manita a una pequeña cosita brillante-¿Uz? –

Shun sonrió y cargó al bebé estirando la mano, mientras que el pequeño animal se posaba en ella-Así es, una pequeña luz –

Alice miró a su niño sonriendo y le dijo:-Es una luciérnaga –

Marakoshin estiró su manita hacia la mano de su padre-U… Usi… ¿naga? –

Ambos solo rieron mirando al pequeño, aunque Shun solo volvió a mirar a Alice y la besó tiernamente-¿Y ese beso? –

-Es porque te amo, _Alice Kazami_-Sonrió socarronamente.

Se sonrojó levemente y soltó una leve risa-Yo también le amo, oficial Kazami –

_***.-FIN-.***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


End file.
